pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Cars Toons
Cars Toons is a series of shorts based on Cars. The show aired on Disney Channel, Toon Disney, Disney XD, ABC Family, and one episode was even shown in theaters.Disney-Pixar to Premiere Its First Disney Digital 3-D(TM) Short Film Oscar(R)-Winner John Lasseter Directs Animated Short Based on "Cars" Character Its first broadcast was on October 27, 2008 and still airs new episodes. From 2008 to 2012, the series consisted only of episodes of Mater's Tall Tales. A new series of Cars Toons, called Tales from Radiator Springs, was debuted on March 22, 2013. ''Mater's Tall Tales'' Mater's Tall Tales is a short series based on Cars, featuring Mater (who's now the titular protagonist) and Lightning McQueen (who's now the deuteragonist). Plot All of the episodes follow the same tall tale sequence: Mater tells a story of something that he has done in the past. In the story, Mater finds himself in an inescapable predicament. When Lightning questions Mater over whether the events in the story actually occurred, Mater always claimed that Lightning was also involved, often saying, "Don't you remember? You was there, too!" (or some other variation). Then, Mater continues to tell the story, including Lightning's sudden participation. The episodes end with Mater leaving the scene, often followed by characters or references to the story that was being told, suggesting that the story might be real. Episodes RescueSquadMater-logo.png|''Rescue Squad Mater|link=Rescue Squad Mater Mater the greater.png|Mater the Greater|link=Mater the Greater El Materdor-logo.jpg|El Materdor|link=El Materdor Tokyo mater.png|Tokyo Mater|link=Tokyo Mater UFM-logo.jpeg|Unidentified Flying Mater'' (UFM)|link=Unidentified Flying Mater Monster mater.jpg|''Monster Truck Mater|link=Monster Truck Mater HeavyMetalMater-logo.jpg|Heavy Metal Mater|link=Heavy Metal Mater MoonMater-logo.jpg|Moon Mater|link=Moon Mater Cars Toon Mater Private Eye Header.jpg|Mater Private Eye|link=Mater Private Eye Air mater copie.jpg|Air Mater|link=Air Mater Time Travel Mater Title.png|Time Travel Mater|link=Time Travel Mater Unused Episodes The DVD/Blu-ray release of ''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales included in its bonus features several abandoned concepts of Tall Tales: *''Runway Mater'' *''Stunt Mater'' *''Backwards to the Forwards'' *''Mater Goes to the Car-Nival'' *''Import Mater'' ''Tales from Radiator Springs'' Disney Channel debuted three new 90-second shorts during an airing of Up on March 22, 2013. The three shorts are named Hiccups, Bugged and Spinning, and were classified under the new denomination, Tales from Radiator Springs. All three are directed by Jeremy Lasky and produced by Mary Alice Drumm.Three ‘Cars’ Shorty Shorts Debut Tonight On Disney Channel They are the first Cars Toons not to revolve around Mater. Two new Cars Toons episodes called The Radiator Springs 500½ and To Protect and Serve were announced at D23 Expo 2013 and set for a release in 2014 on Disney Channel.TwitterD23 Expo Round-Up: 'Toy Story of Terror', New Cars Toons on the Way In March 2014, it was announced The Radiator Springs 500½ would be released in Spring 2014, in the Tales from Radiator Springs series, while a second short is set for 2015.Lightning McQueen revs his engine off-road in Pixar's new Radiator Springs short -- EXCLUSIVE The Radiator Springs 500½ premiered on Disney Movies Anywhere on May 20, 2014,Disney/Pixar's 'Cars' Roar Back in a New Short then later on Disney Channel on August 1, 2014.Get Your Motor Running: A New Pixar Cars Toon Is Coming to Disney Channel In October 2014, it was announced that the second short is To Protect and Serve.Exclusive First Look at the Upcoming Cars Toon 'To Protect and Serve' Episodes Hiccups.jpg|''Hiccups|link=Hiccups Bugged.jpg|Bugged|link=Bugged Spinning.jpg|Spinning|link=Spinning RS50012 title card.jpg|The Radiator Springs 500½|link=The Radiator Springs 500½ Upcoming *To Protect and Serve'' Production Larry the Cable Guy, Michael Wallis, Guido Quaroni, Lindsey Collins, Elissa Knight and others reprise their voice roles from the films. Owen Wilson did not return to voice Lightning McQueen in the episodes before The Radiator Springs 500½, which McQueen was voiced by Keith Ferguson in those episodes. Though Nathan Stanton claims that Lloyd Sherr, who voiced Fillmore in Cars 2, replaced the late George Carlin in the series,Story Supervisor Nathan Stanton CARS 2 Exclusive Interview Carlin is credited at the end of several Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales shorts. Merchandise Toys It was announced that Cars Toons were to be released as part of the Disney·Pixar Cars Die-Cast Line in mid-2009. In October 2009, they released several die-casts. Die-casts have been released for all episodes of season 1. They have produced die-casts for all of season 2's shorts except for Mater Private Eye. Video game A video game based on the Mater's Tall Tales series was released on October 19, 2010 for the Wii.Cars Toon: Mater's Tall TalesCars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales Outside the United States, a PC version was also released.Cars Toon : Mater's Tall Tales (Game, PC) Release On November 2, 2010, the first 7 Cars Toons episodes, plus the next 2 episodes exclusively, were released on DVD and Blu-ray,Cars Toon: Mater’s Tall Tales Blu-rayReport: Cars Toons BD/DVD on Nov. 2; no 'Nemo' Blu-ray (2 UPDATES) the same day on which Toy Story 3 was released on DVD and Blu-ray. With the exception of Mater the Greater, which is played first in the collection, the episodes have corresponding opening sequences of Mater appearing and saying "If I'm lyin', I'm cryin'" in different ways, when the viewer selects the "play all" option. Air Mater was released with the DVD and Blu-ray release of Cars 2. Also, Air Mater and Time Travel Mater were included on Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2 (however, it didn't include the ending scene of Air Mater). See Also *''Mater and the Ghostlight'' *''Miss Fritter's Racing Skoool'' *Cars Toons Die-Cast Line References es:Cars Toons fr:Cars Toon ja:カーズトゥーン メーターの世界つくり話 pl:Cars Toons ru:Байки Мэтра Category:Cars Toons Category:TV Series Category:Shorts